


Try

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha





	Try

李知勋是在数学课上走神时看到窗外操场在上体育课的崔胜澈。

早就听班上的女生说过这学期新来的体育老师很帅，李知勋眯了眯眼睛，看不清她们所说的大眼睛长睫毛，倒是看清了穿着短裤下肌肉分明又紧实的大腿，如果是用来夹紧自己的腰，那自己会操得更用力吧。

李知勋用修长的手指敲了几下桌子，稍作思考，从书包拿出了一包东西塞进校服外套里，皱着眉头有气无力的拉了拉同桌的衣袖捂着自己的肚子。  
“老师，李知勋肚子痛！”

“知勋同学，快点去医务室看看！”

成功从沉闷的数学课上逃出的李知勋没有向医务室的方向走，而是拐了个弯，径直往操场走去。

崔胜澈是见过李知勋的，来这间学校时早就听说过高三有一个全能型天才，不但学习成绩好，还精通乐器，高一时甚至还是田径校队。可惜上了高三学校停了体育课，但李知勋还是会坚持放学后到操场跑步。

虽然个子小小的，但莫名散发出一种很强的征服感，让与他对视的人不自觉的退缩。

这是崔胜澈对李知勋的第一感觉，就在刚刚不知道为什么会被对方骗到器材室后，对上李知勋的视线时，崔胜澈觉得他的直觉是对的。

李知勋转身锁上门，回头看了看还在发懵的崔胜澈，好看的手指抚上了对方因运动后发红的脸，又抓住了下巴亲了上去。灵活的舌头扫过贝齿，而后勾起对方的舌头慢慢吮吸，似是模仿性交的动作，一顿一点的刺着舌苔，激得崔胜澈浑身酥麻。

像是因为这样唤回了崔胜澈的理智，他两手抵在胸前推开了李知勋

“知勋...知勋同学你在干嘛？”

因为残留在嘴唇上的口水显得本来唇色就有点红的崔胜澈更加诱人，李知勋觉得面对眼前眼角湿润，做着防御姿势的崔胜澈，下身涨得发疼，再不上去扒他裤子，自己就不是男人了。

“干你啊。”

说完李知勋没有给时间崔胜澈反应，把对方抵在胸前的双手拉下来放到身后钳制住，欺身向前重新叼住了那厚实的嘴唇，同时用自己的下身用力压在崔胜澈的下体处上下摩擦，直到听到对方从嘴边溢出的吟声，这才转移阵地咬上了崔胜澈的锁骨。

身为体育老师的崔胜澈很有自我管理的意识，李知勋伸手一摸就摸到了锻炼有成的腹肌，示意对方将拉起的衣服咬住，李知勋跪下就开始舔过崔胜澈的每一块腹肌。舌头滑过敏感的肚脐眼，同时用手往上捻住了对方的乳头一轻一重的揉捏。

感受到贴在自己胸前的裤裆开始发热变硬，李知勋轻轻用力就脱下了崔胜澈的运动短裤，隔着内裤开始用舌头描绘性器的形状，时不时抬头观看崔胜澈的表情。  
崔胜澈被快感支配着理智，还不经意瞄到李知勋戏谑的表情，感觉更加羞耻，索性自暴自弃的捂住眼睛任由李知勋在自己身上点火。

对于崔胜澈的反应感到满意，李知勋决定好好奖励对方。用嘴用力扯下了崔胜澈的内裤，先是舔湿了对方的耻毛，然后用手轻轻的玩弄着隐在阴茎下的囊袋，接着毫不犹豫的含住了稍稍散发着腥气的前端。听到崔胜澈吸了一口气，李知勋扯了扯嘴角，继续用舌头舔舐着龟头上的马眼，牙齿轻轻擦过阴茎的顶端，像吃冰棒一样细致的舔着整根阴茎，用湿润的口腔不断出入取悦着因兴奋而布满青筋的柱体。

“唔...啊...别了...”

不知何时被李知勋松开禁锢的双手，情不自禁的摸着李知勋修剪得短短的头发，崔胜澈觉得此刻的他已经溺在情欲中，只能就着李知勋的动作上下浮沉。  
而平时只与右手作伴的崔胜澈从未受过这种刺激，在李知勋大力的吞吐了两下后毫无预警的射了对方满口精液。

因射精而脱力的崔胜澈腿软的扑到了李知勋怀里，正好和了李知勋的心意，将人放到做仰卧起坐的垫子上，从外套里掏出了润滑剂。

“知勋同学你？？？”不知是因为看到自己的精液都沾在李知勋脸上而害羞，还是因为看到李知勋随身带着这个东西而羞愤，崔胜澈忍不住吼了出来。

然而在李知勋听来，高潮射精后的崔胜澈声音带了点沙哑但又听出了傲娇的意思，挠得他心烦，将手指涂满了润滑剂就捅入了对方的穴口，俯身在他耳边说道

“都说了是来干你的。”

李知勋的扩张做得很认真，感受到刚捅进去时的紧致和听到崔胜澈的痛呼，确定了自己是第一个征服这个领地的人。因为练琴而细长的手指在肠道缓缓前进，用另一只手轻刮着崔胜澈的乳头，细碎的吻也精准的落在对方皱着的眉心和微张的嘴唇上。看着崔胜澈的阴茎又有抬头的趋向，便再添进了一根手指。

“啊...知勋同学...那里不...唔...”听着崔胜澈甜腻的声音，李知勋觉得自己胯下的性器又肿胀了几分，怕连扩张都没耐心做了，直接堵住了对方的嘴。

直到三指能顺利出入穴口，崔胜澈的阴茎也在冒前列腺液，李知勋从外套中把安全套也掏了出来，轻松的套在已经涨得发紫的性器对着不断开合的穴口捅了进去。

已经无法思考李知勋为什么装备这么齐全，在李知勋挺入的一瞬间，崔胜澈只能惊呼

“啊...知勋同学...痛...”未经人事的崔胜澈在吞进李知勋的半个龟头时就已经痛得冒汗，李知勋只好边抚慰着崔胜澈的性器边慢慢的挺入，不断的说道

“崔老师很棒呢，现在已经进去半根了”

听到老师这个称呼的崔胜澈更加羞愧了，今天到底什么上头了啊，为什么还没问原因就跟着这个小鬼头到器材室了啊！！！

“崔老师不专心噢！”感觉到身下人走神的李知勋直接将整根阴茎末入进崔胜澈温热的肠道里，探索着不同于柔软肠道中那稍硬的一点。

“唔！啊...知勋同...啊！..”崔胜澈突然变调的呻吟让李知勋更加奋力的往那处抽插，而从尾椎处传来的酥麻感令崔胜澈不自觉的用小腿环住李知勋精瘦的腰。感觉到崔胜澈的腿和穴口都因为快感在不断的收紧，便坏心的用手圈住了对方阴茎的铃口。看到崔胜澈因震惊而瞪大的眼睛，李知勋心情更好了，在越来越顺利进出的穴口不断抽插，没过多久便松开了对崔胜澈的钳制，一起释放了出来。

经历了两次高潮的崔胜澈躺在垫子上喘气，看着李知勋把安全套拔下打好了结，用被脱下的运动上衣擦拭着两人身上的白浊的精液，像个没事人一样套上裤子，居高临下的看着还在垫子上全裸躺着的崔胜澈。

“喂...知勋同学，你干完就跑了吗？”罪魁祸首把自己的运动上衣弄得已经不能再穿了，现在还有种想要逃跑的迹象，崔胜澈只好开口发问。

看着因为开始慌张而睫毛乱眨的崔胜澈，李知勋低声笑了笑，捡起一旁的外套，蹲下来拨开对方被汗打湿的刘海开口道

“崔老师再答应我一件事情我就把我的宝物外套借你穿好不好？”

感受到对方不怀好意的眼神，崔胜澈下意识想拒绝，但潜意识觉得李知勋可能真的会做出把自己丢在器材室的事，还是清了清喉咙问了句什么事。还未得到回答时崔胜澈便感觉到了自己还未合上的穴口被塞入了什么，只见李知勋展示了一下小巧的遥控器，眼睛弯弯的笑着说道

“如果崔老师一直乖乖的含着到放学来医务室找我，我就不启动这个跳蛋咯，但如果被我知道崔老师偷偷拿出来了，就不要怪我咯~”


End file.
